Memento Mori
by Sol Hiryu
Summary: In one instant, a life is changed forever. For Ike, that was a long, long time ago. For Peach, it happened the day she decided to learn more about the mercenary...drawing her into a complicated mess. Ike/Peach, mentions of Ike/Soren, somewhat AU.


In a single instant of time, one person's life could be forever changed. For so many people at the mansion, it held true.

For a blue haired mercenary however, it was the exact moment that dictated the way he would live his life for the many years to come.

_He was tired. Everything up to this point was excruciatingly difficult, and the aura of the immensely powerful deity across from him was weighing down on him. He couldn't give up though...not now!_

_"We have to end this now..." a silver haired girl right next to him said, panting in exhaustion. "Take all the power I have!" she exclaimed as blue flames started to materialize out of her body, her ruby-red eyes closing in concentration._

_He nodded. "Thank you. I'll use it well." he muttered breathlessly as he raised his sword into the air, feeling the blue flames wash over him and re-energize his body. In that moment, he felt totally revitalized, his exhaustion from moments ago completely gone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling as if his new found power was going to burst out of him at any moment. Hoisting his blade, he pointed it at the Goddess in front of him, who only stared at him dispassionately._

_With a yell, he charged, leaping at the deity for the final strike. In a flash, the full powers of Order and Chaos clashed against each other, both sides pushing against the other in a battle for supremacy. He grimaced; couldn't relent now, there was too much at stake! Focusing, he called forth all the power in his body, fully brandishing the powers of the Chaos Goddess._

_Within a moment, the blade broke through the aura and struck the Order Goddess down, who stared at him in shock as she fell to the floor, vanishing as if she had never existed._

_Within that moment, everything he knew changed._

Ike snapped awake, scowling at the ceiling. _It had to be that memory again, didn't it?_ he thought bitterly, rising up off the bed and making his way towards the bathroom. As he splashed water onto his face, he took a long look into the mirror, and his scowl only deepened.

He hated the face staring back at him. Had he been anyone else, he would have been more than pleased with it. However, it was a face that he had seen for too long..._far_ too long. It wasn't supposed to be staring back at him like that.

Ike shook his head and sighed, turning away from the mirror. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out from punching the mirror, if only to get that image away. Looking out the window, he saw the sun starting to rise into the sky; an indicator of what time it was. He never did get over waking up at dawn; years upon years of being a mercenary and a commander had ingrained it into him. With another sigh, he got dressed and headed down to the arena, Ragnell in hand. Practicing before a match always cleared his mind; it was the only way he could cope.

* * *

The various fighters watching the match winced as they saw it proceed. It had turned one-sided rather quickly, and Ike was taking Pit down with ruthless efficiency, not letting the angel have time to get an attack in. There was a collective sigh of relief when the time finally ran out, glad that the young angel was spared of any more beatings.

As the victory song played throughout the stadium, they watched Ike lay his sword across his shoulder, looking into the sky. "_I fight for my friends._" he said solemnly before walking off the field, oblivious the conversation now erupting in the stands.

"He fights for his friends...?" Sonic repeated, snorting in contempt. "What friends? The guy's a total prick." There were nods from many of them. Ike had earned the reputation of being the 'lone wolf' amongst the Smashers, not even bothering to be friendly with the other fighters. If that weren't enough, he was absolutely ruthless in battle, not caring who he hit, regardless of gender or species. Many regarded him to be nothing but a brute, someone who had no heart to speak of.

Samus scoffed. "Speak for yourself. I like him." she commented, earning a few looks of surprise.

"And why are you saying that?" Captain Falcon asked, genuinely curious...although he had a suspicion as to _why_.

"It's easy. He actually takes the women seriously in combat," Her answer was met with a few snickers, but then she sent a pointed glance over in Link's direction. "Unlike someone else I knew, who wouldn't dream of hitting a girl the first time he came here. Chivalry is outdated."

Link had the decency to blush, remembering all the times Samus wiped the floor with him when he refused to hit her.

As everyone conversed behind her, Peach stared at the area where Ike had been standing, a contemplative look on her face. Something about the mercenary was different...something that was beyond her comprehension. While this was quite a strange thing to think, especially around such a diverse group of fighters with their own eccentricities, she couldn't deny it. There was just this nagging feeling that there was a lot more to him than what she saw.

The princess prided herself on first impressions. While everyone else had immediately written the mercenary off as a jerk or some kind of heartless scum, she felt differently. His eyes, so cold, had such a depth to them that she couldn't begin to explain. Not many people's eyes had looked like that, and it always piqued her curiosity. She always asked herself why they looked that way; how could someone's eyes be so cold but have such a story to them? She was determined to find out.

And a determined Peach always got her answers, one way or another.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Peach?" Zelda asked, eyes expressing concern for her friend. "You know how he is. He never interacts with anyone...what would make you any different?"

Peach gave her long time friend a grin before taking a sip of her tea. "I've noticed that no one even bothers to keep talking to him. Persistence should pay off in this case, you know?"

"And why are you doing this again? I know you; your curiosity usually doesn't make you suicidal." was the retort.

Peach paused for a second to think about why she was. It was in her own interest, of course, but it would be nice to find out exactly why Ike was so cold with everyone..."I just want to know a bit more about him. I know everyone wonders what his problem is, so why not take the chance to find out?" At that, Zelda slumped a bit in her chair, seeing the logic. She too wondered about the mercenary, and it wouldn't hurt just to see if Peach could coax whatever was bothering him out.

Zelda looked over her shoulder warily, looking at Ike sitting at his table calmly, like nothing was disturbing him. "But still...what makes you think it will work?"

"Patience," was the immediate reply. "I'll be patient with him. That way I'll get my answers." When Zelda gave her a disparaging look, she giggled. "Don't worry. If I think it's too dangerous to continue on, I'll back off. Okay?" Zelda finally sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but I've got your back." she answered seriously, giving another wary glance at the mercenary.

Peach smiled serenely as she got up and strode over to the area Ike was sitting at, who was calmly eating his meal. Taking a deep breath, she stepped in front of the table, making sure to lock gazes with him. "Hello Ike!"

* * *

Ike looked up from his food, staring icily at the princess who appeared before him...Peach, if he remembered correctly. "Yes?" he asked stiffly, making his gaze as cold as possible.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Before he could answer, she did so anyway as she smiled at him, an angelic smile that seemed to fit on her face perfectly.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, mouth twisting into a frown. He never liked conversing with the other Smashers, more out of his own preference of being alone rather than genuine dislike. The smile on her face didn't let up as she produced a cup of tea. Where she had gotten it from was anyone's guess.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you," she started casually as she stirred in a bit of honey. "I haven't really conversed with you at all, and I felt like doing so today. Is that a problem?"

Ike grunted. "What makes you think I would like to talk to you, _princess_?" he asked lowly, stressing her title. Peach inwardly flinched, but kept a cool face.

"Well, I love talking to everyone because they're so nice to be around. Even Ganondorf from time to time," she said, taking a sip of the liquid. "But you're the only person that hasn't been around, and I feel bad because it feels like you've been avoiding everyone. Was it something we did to upset you?"

Ike resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did she really think he was that stupid? "I know what you're up to," he let out, standing up, his icy glare back onto Peach. "Don't take me for a fool. I have no intention of getting buddy-buddy with anyone here, understand? I know very well many of you here would make me an enemy...which is fine, considering what I do to my enemies." he growled.

Peach gasped as she also stood up, knocking over her tea. "B-but Ike! That isn't what I-" She paused as she saw Ike's eyes widen slightly, the expression in them changing.

_Her face...that expression, she looks just like..._ Ike thought before stomping on that prospect. Those blue eyes of hers..._No! It's not her...she's not Mist. It's just...me seeing things._

"That's enough. I'll be going now." he said gruffly, walking off towards his room. When would people learn to leave him alone?

Zelda walked up behind Peach, arms crossed. "That went as well as could be expected," she commented dryly, noting the shocked expression on her friend's face. "So, what now Peach?" When she was unanswered, she was confused. "Peach?"

Peach merely watched as Ike left quickly, as if he was trying to get away from something. _His eyes...for a moment, I saw some sort of light, some sort of emotion that he has kept hidden..._ Shaking her head, she looked at Zelda. "This will take a lot longer than I thought..."

"What are you up to?" Zelda sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Let's just say...I'll be busy for a while." Peach said, smiling sweetly. She loved challenges, after all, and Ike would prove to be the biggest.

If only she knew what was in store.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, I really should be working on Affinity, but I've had this idea for a while.

This story is only tentative right now; it is merely an idea I've had for a while and I already know where this story will head. The problem lies with writing it out.

As soon as school stops kicking my ass, I'll look over my notes and see how I should continue this.

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
